Sparks Fly
by RandomActsOfSmartness
Summary: JONAS. When rumors start circulating on the internet about Nick and Macy how will everyone react? NACY


**Ok this story was written between 3am and 5am so i'm sorry about any mistakes or typos! I haven't a clue where this story came from or if it's any good so please review and let me know!!**

**R A O S**

_For weeks all the magazines, blogs, vlogs and tweets were filled with rumours about who this "Stella Malone" was, who seemed to be turning up with Joe Lucas of JONAS everywhere he went. We have been informed by a close and reliable source that the two did in fact date for a short period of time, but have since realised that they are better off as just friends. What we want to know at _Loco Gossip _is who was the stunning young girl is in the blue dress that arrived at the JONAS private party and revealed to the paparazzi Stella's identity? And how does she know JONAS? Because we know that you our loyal readers need to know, we did some investigating! _

_It turns out that this girl is none other than Jonas Fan Club President for New Jersey Head of the No. 1 JONAS website in the world , Nationally ranked athlete (in EVERYTHING!) and best friend to Stella Malone, Macy Misa. Macy is well known among JONAS-heads as THE No 1. JONAS fan, but surprisingly there is no hatred towards her! She has kept her popularity in tact by providing up-to-date news and pictures off all things JONAS even helping out sites like our selves when we need something confirmed or just a new story! We talked to many fans and school mates of JONAS and Macy alike to get the inside scoop and do you know how much dirt we got on the girl? Nothing!! Macy Misa seems to be the nicest (yet fiercest when competing) person you could ever meet! Remind you of anyone??_

_We at _Loco Gossip _couldn't help but make a few comparisons to a certain member of JONAS. Which of the rock-star brothers is sensitive, kind, serious about their passion and extremely competitive? That's right you guessed it, we are talking about the one and only Nick Lucas! We know that the 17 year olds are quite close friends but we can't help but think that there is something more going on! Macy was seen at a school basketball match sitting with someone who looked exactly like Nick, right beside Stella and Joe. There were also rumours circulating that Nick was seen at a golf course with a mystery brunette. Could it have been the same girl?_

_The fan girls and other sites may not agree but we definitely think that there will be some Nacy in the future! Whether they know it or not! We'll keep you posted! ;) _

"Can you believe these gossip websites? They're just making things up now! Talk about a slow news day!" Stella exclaimed closing the laptop that she, Macy, Nick, Joe and Kevin were all huddled around.

"Well they were right about you and Joe... I wonder how they found that out." Kevin said as he moved over to his bunks.

Macy fidgeted in her seat avoiding eye contact with everyone. "I... eh... hope you guys don't mind but... em... I needed a new hockey stick and my mom said no and then they called and I-"she blurted out all in one breath.

"Mace it's cool. I've wanted to set them straight since forever! Anytime anyone rings you about a story about us, as long as you give the truthful answer, we don't mind. Do we guys?" Joe cut in trying to soothe the obviously anxious Macy. Nick and Kevin both nodded in agreement and Macy visibly relaxed and let out a loud sigh of relief.

"People! You're getting side-tracked!" Stella exclaimed frustrated. "Nick and Macy? Macy and Nick? How did they even put you to together? I mean, ok, I guess the similarities they said are true. And you're both smart and love all the same sports but that's it!"

"We do both share a love for Johnny Depp as well though..." Macy teased sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Loving Finding Neverland and loving Johnny Depp are two completely different things!" Nick retorted not wanting to seem un-manly to his brothers.

"Whatever. I just don't understand it at all. I mean, why would anyone think that you two would make a good couple? That'd be like dropping a hairdryer into a bathtub full of water!" Stella remarked obviously growing exasperated by the subject. "Speaking of which I need to run to the store and buy hair products! Anyone want to come with?"

"Count me in! I need to buy more styling serum!" Joe exclaimed jumping out of his seat with as much enthusiasm as if he'd just been told Christmas has come early.

"Hair products, sm-air products, I just want a ride to the park! Those ducks aren't going to feed themselves; anyway I need to talk to Frank." Said Kevin.

"Do we even want to know who Frank is?" Nick asked, afraid of the answer he would receive.

"He's like the daddy duck! All of the other ducks look up to him and he's always there when I want to talk." Kevin replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Nobody was particularly surprised by this answer, it was Kevin after all, and Stella agreed to give him a ride there.

"Sorry Stells I can't, I have to look after the shop for my mom. I promised her last week." Explained Macy.

"And someone has to stay here and mind Frankie. I can't believe I have to miss the two of you bicker over which frizz taming cream is the best. Darn!" Nick managed to choke out with a straight face. Stella and Joe put up their defences and told Nick that he was in fact no longer invited.

After a ten minute argument about which car they should bring the three finally made their way out the door. Stella ran back in at the last minute though saying, "Mace I completely forgot. Do you need a ride to the shop?"

"No it's cool it's only like three blocks from here, I'll be fine." Macy replied sincerely, never wanting to give up walking on such a nice Spring afternoon.

Stella left and once Joe's car was heard pulling out of the firehouse driveway Macy stood and started gathering her belongings into her bag so she could leave. Nick moved behind her quietly and without her noticing managed to position his head right beside Macy's ear. "So we're being compared to water and electrical items?" he whispered, reacting to Macy jumping against him from the shock.

"I guess we are but then again you have to have some sparks!" Macy giggled as she turned around. She dropped her bag and moved her hands to Nick's neck. She moved in closer and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Nick deepened the kiss but after a few moments the two felt a quick shock of electricity pass from each other's lips and jumped apart from each other suddenly with their hands on their lips.

"See I told you we had sparks!" Macy said as she picked up her bag once more and headed for the door. "You're still coming over tonight aren't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it. I told Joe and Kevin I have a doctor's appointment and my Mom and Dad won't be home from their trip till tomorrow."

"And what may I ask is requiring you to go to the doctors?"

"I'm lovesick!" Nick replied with a wink and a genuine smile.

"Well you definitely don't have a cheesiness deficiency! See you later Sparky!" Macy laughed as she left the firehouse radiating happiness.

The others might not have been able to see it but _Loco Gossip_ was right all along.

**I don't want to be one of those authors who posts something but writes at the bottom i don't like this or it's really bad because i honestly don't know so please let me know what you think about it!**

**xD**


End file.
